Tamaki's bad day
by kannadesu
Summary: The host members don't know how to cheer Tamaki up when this happens..


My Ouran fanfiction

It wasn't a great day, but the sun was still shining. After the host club had closed the twins and haruhi had to stay and do revision, kyoya was helping tamaki with his homework and mori and honey senpai were eating cake with usa chan. There was an awkward atmosphere in the room. It was so quiet, someone had to break the silence somehow; would honey come out with something, maybe the twins would make a funny remark, or haruhi. After about 5-10 mins of silence they heard the door being opened,

"That's funny, I thought everyone else had gone home" (haruhi)

"Yeah that's strange" (Hikaru)

As the door slowly opened, in walked a science teacher.

"Excuse me boys, tamaki could I speak to you for a second?"

Tamaki exits, 10 seconds later he enters again. He had mixed facial one could tell what he was feeling. He looked at mori, honey, kyoya and haruhi but he seemed to be avoiding eye contact with the twins. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each over and shrugged their shoulders. Another awkward silence fell, kyoya beckoned haruhi with his finger, they both walked out of the room. Everybody knew what they were going to be discussing. Tamaki walked over to the window sill and sat there watching the clouds.

"Are you sure we should be butting in his business kyoya senpai?"

"Despite the fact that tamaki is a great guy, he sometimes needs help with things in the emotions department, you have seen what he can get like? Right haruhi?"

"I suppose"

They walked down the left corridor towards the science labs.

"Will he still be in here?" (haruhi)

"I should think so" (kyoya)

Kyoya was holding his notebook so haruhi had to open the door

"Excuse me but .. " (haruhi)

"You're here about tamaki aren't you?" ( sci teach)

"We are concerned, tamaki isn't exactly the best at controlling his emotions." (kyoya)

"We had a phone call earlier I'm not sure who it was, I was just told to tell him due to his results in a recent science test he may have to move down a class and study extra hours, I was not aware of this at all" (sci teach)

"Mmm?" kyoya starts to write into his black notebook.

"But, tamaki said he was going to revise after his club"

Haruhi was just staring out the window, she understood now. While tamaki was meant to be revising the other day, who was he distracted by? Hikaru and Kaoru. So if the twins had not have distracted him he could have got some revision done and passed his test. That's why he was avoiding eye contact with them. And if he has to do extra work will he be able to attend club activities?! He must be so unhappy about that.

"Someone had to talk to him" (haruhi)

"Indeed, you do" kyoya smiled at haruhi

"Eh?!"

When kyoya and haruhi arrived back at music room 3, the atmosphere wasn't so bad. But it was obvious that tamaki was really trying to distract himself. He was talking to honey senpai and eating noodles while the twins were on their mobiles on the opposite side of the room.

Kyoya and haruhi looked at each over and then nodded.

"Urm.. Senpai" she said

"Can I urm.. Talk to you ?"

"Oh what is it?"

Haruhi and tamaki stepped outside the door.

"About your test, we know a way"

Tamaki's eyes widened

"Yes?.."

"We talked to your science teacher he said you can retake the test, you have a week to revise :))"

They enter the room again, but this time with smiles! The smiles they had spread around the room to everyone. Five of the hosts crowded round, it was time to decide a punishment for the twins. A few minutes later they looked up, honey laughed.

The next day haruhi arrived at the host club to find the twins blind folded, being spun around and around my tamaki who looked very happy but somehow evil. Then the hosts stepped back, they were going to be playing blind man. One by one the host left the room, quietly so the twins could not hear.

"Hey guys" (Hikaru)

"Where are you!?" (Kaoru)

"I wonder when they are going to notice?!" (Haruhi)

"Can we tell Hika chan and Kaor chan yet?" (Honey)

"Just leave them mitskuni" (mori)

"Yeah I suppose they kind of deserve it" (haruhi)

The 5 host were peeking through the window to the room where the two twins were prancing around.

"They do look kind of funny"(honey)

"Yeah now I realise it, this scare of not being able to attend this club had kind of made me feel more grateful" (tamaki)

"M" (mori)

"You guys are like a family to me"


End file.
